Pay Up
by TitansRule
Summary: Oh God ... They think I'm dead ..." Jess is shot and rushed to hospital and comes to a rather frightening realisation. ANGELL LIVES! Companion to 'Kindred Spirits' and story #69 in my series of the same name.


**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY.  
Series: 'Kindred Spirits'.  
Spoilers: **_**Pay Up**_**; minor spoilers for **_**Grounds For Deception.**_

* * *

Pay Up

_"__Angell!"_

_Jess glanced up from her desk. "Captain?"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be in Jersey?" O'Hara asked._

"_I was, sir." Jess confirmed. "But after the mess with Kolovos, I figured I'd cut my vacation short."_

"_And ended up missing the whole show because it went down in Greece." O'Hara finished with a knowing grin. "Flack forget to fill you in on that when he gave you the update?"_

"_Little bit, yeah." Jess laughed. "I figured since I'm not technically back, I'd catch up on paperwork."_

"_Well, I need you to be back for the day," O'Hara told her, "because Benson's daughter's sick and his wife can't leave court."_

"_Okay, sir." Jess stood up. "Where do you need me?"_

"_Connor Dunbrook's agreed to testify against his father." O'Hara explained. "Someone needs to accompany him to the courthouse."_

"_Wonderful." Jess rolled her eyes. "Alright, but Benson owes me for this."_

"He really owes me for this." Jess muttered. She hated witness protection, especially this kind, where the 'witness' was just as guilty as the accused.

Dunbrook's lawyers had pulled the 'human rights' card insisting their client needed breakfast. Jess wanted to ask whether he had considered Kevin Cross's human rights before he put a bullet in the clerk's head, but resisted, knowing that she'd need something more substantial than the apple she'd grabbed on her way out of the apartment to get through the day.

"Here you go, Detective Angell." A hand placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "I know you ordered orange juice with breakfast, but you look like you could use it."

Jess smiled at the waitress. "Thanks, Felicity."

To her relief, Tillery's Diner was right across the street from the court-house, which gave her the double-relief of breakfast and a familiar face.

"Is …" Felicity cast a nervous look at the man in cuffs at the nearby table and lowered her voice. "Is it safe for him to be in here?"

"Felicity, I wouldn't have agreed if I thought he was gonna start anything." Jess assured her softly. "He's handcuffed; his attorneys are sitting either side of him; they're gonna have to cut up his food for him. It'll be fine. We'll out of your hair in under an hour."

"It's not you, Detective." Felicity smiled as someone called for more coffee. "Just him."

Jess chuckled as she walked away and pulled her phone out, remembering that she'd promised to call Don that morning. It had been exactly three years since they'd become partners and she knew they both wanted to mark that in some way.

Last year, they'd gone out for dinner, but she had a feeling that this year's celebration would be a little different.

Even if she hadn't promised, she probably would have called, no matter how unprofessional it might be; she needed to hear his voice before she did something she'd regret to the 'witness' currently staring at her ass. She dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

_"__Flack."_

Jess smirked. "Tonight – you, me, a bottle of wine; I'll wear that black negligee I know you like."

Don was silent for a few minutes. _"Mom?"_

Jess chuckled, picking up the hint that he couldn't talk privately. "Never mind. What are you doing?"

_"__Breaking up with an old friend, you?"_

"Babysitting." Jess answered with disgust. "Taking Connor Dunbrook over to the Grand Jury. With a murder rap hanging over his own head, he's decided to save his own ass and testify against daddy. It'll be enough to put Robert Dunbrook away for at least twenty years. The good son's treating us to breakfast." She added as she reached the table; the man in question gave her a dirty look.

_"__Oh yeah?"_ She could hear the smirk in his voice. _"Let me guess; Tillery's Diner, two eggs over-easy, turkey bacon on the crispy side, glass of OJ."_

"Am I that predictable?" Jess asked a little self-consciously.

_"__Yes, you're that predictable." _Don answered, causing her to laugh. _"Alright, well tonight sounds great; I'll pick up some stuff, I'll be over your place about …"_

But Jess never heard the rest of his words; they were drowned out by a loud crash and she span around to see an 18-wheeler coming through the store-front.

Her cell phone dropped to the floor and her hand flew to her piece as people threw themselves out of the way, screaming in terror, glass showering them. "NYPD! Everyone stay calm! Felicity, try to get everyone into the back!"

Her gut told her that this was more than just a traffic accident – the fact that the driver was wearing a mask was a dead giveaway – and it was soon proved right; four men jumped from the trailer and headed over to Connor Dunbrook, a fifth exited with a gun and opened fire.

Jess's weapon was in her hand in a second, but it was a second too late. A bullet tore through her left shoulder, sending her first bullet off course, through the windscreen of the semi.

She recovered quickly, emptying her clip towards the perp, but it wasn't enough and she doubled over, collapsing to the ground as not one, not two, but three of his shots hit her stomach. With the last of her strength, she took aim and fired twice more, both shots hitting his right shoulder.

He cursed, but his job was done; his brethren had disappeared through their created hole with Connor Dunbrook in tow. He followed quickly and, with a screech of tires, they were gone.

Jess fell back, unable to support herself anymore. Her vision swam and darkened, until she was unsure that what she was seeing was even real any more. She could feel her gun resting in her hand, but her grip refused to tighten around it. She could hear patrol cars outside, sirens, people screaming and crying …

_I have to help them; isn't that my job?_

"Jess!"

_Don … is that him? Can I see him? Or am I just putting a face to the voice? Why can't I see anything? How long have I been lying here?_

"Hey … hey, babe … you're gonna be alright …"

_You're lying to me, Don. You've never lied to me before; don't start now._

"You've got to be alright, Jess … don't leave me …"

_I could never leave you, Don; I love you. Why did I never tell you that? Maybe I have. Am I saying any of this out loud? I wish I was … he needs to know … Are we underwater? Why does everything sound like we're underwater?_

"Jess … Jess … Where's the ambulance?"

_He's scared … He's never scared … I don't want to die … Stay with me … please …_

"Don't leave me, Jessica. Just stay with me."

* * *

"… _eath 13.22. I'll no …"_

"… _tive Angell; cau …"_

"… _sure you can …"_

Snatches of sentences caught Jess's attention and she stirred.

At least she tried to.

Panic gripped her for a second, before she forced herself to calm down, looking at the situation logically, assessing it as she would a crime scene before the CSIs showed up.

_Alright, Jessica, what do you know?_

_I was shot. I was shot four times and then Don was talking to me._

_Okay, what can you see?_

_I can't see anything; I can't open my eyes._

_What can you feel?_

_My stomach hurts and my shoulder aches. I'm lying on a bed, under sheets._

_What can you hear?_

_Everything. I can hear machines down the hall … I must be in a hospital … but why aren't there any in here? Come to think of it, I can't feel any IV drips either …_

A soft kiss brushed against her lips, but all she could do was lie still, unable to move, to respond.

"I love you, Jess."

_Don … I love you too … Give me five minutes; I'll be able to tell you that._

"I know I never said it … and I should have done …"

_What are you talking about? You're saying it now. I haven't said it yet either, remember?_

"But I do. And I'll never stop. You hear me, Jess? I will never stop loving you."

_I hear you, Don, I do. Are you …? Why are you crying? I'm alright! I'm right here, see?_

"Why her, Linds? Why did they have to take her? She wasn't even supposed to be here; she's supposed to be in Jersey with her family. Why? I need her; I don't think I can do this without her."

_You don't have to, sweetheart; I'm not going anywhere. What are you talking about? Lindsay, tell him he's being stupid. Lindsay?_

"Don."

_Danny; thank God! You can be the voice of reason._

"We got a location on the kidnappers."

_Okay, not quite what I was hoping for, but maybe that'll knock some sense into him._

Another kiss touched her forehead.

"I'm gonna get the son of a bitch who did this to you, Jess."

The venom in his voice scared even her for a second.

_Don … don't do anything stupid. Please don't do anything stupid; I'm not worth it, you hear me? Of course he can't hear you, Jessica; you're unconscious!_

"Flack! Try not to do anything stupid, alright? She wouldn't want you to."

_Thank you, Lindsay Messer! Finally someone's talking sense._

"You'll stay with her, won't you, Lindsay? I don't want her to be alone."

_You're changing the subject, Detective. Promise her that you won't ruin your life. Promise me._

"I'll stay with her until Sid comes. Don't worry."

_Sid? Why is Sid coming?_

"Danny, I'll take Lucy. Keep an eye on him."

"You got it, Montana."

The mattress shifted ever so slightly and a tiny hand grasped Jess's finger. She fought the return the gesture, her movements frozen against her will.

"Oh, Lucy … Auntie Jess isn't going to wake up, sweetie."

_What do you mean; I'm not going to wake up? Of course I will … just … Oh God … They think I'm dead … Sid's going to come and take me to autopsy …_

"Goodbye, Jessica …"

_NO! No, Don, you can't leave me … please stay with me … I'm still here …_

Images of waking up in a coffin surrounded her … fighting desperately to escape her prison … gasping for air, but unable to move, the blackness descended once again …

* * *

_**(AN: This is the point where it merges with my other fic 'Kindred Spirits'.)**_

It had been dark for so long.

Once again, light filtered through her closed eyes, awareness came cautiously back to her and, once again, she fought to remember what had happened. Memories flickered in her mind, but they came and went so quickly that Jess couldn't grasp any of them.

She tried to move, but her body felt weighed down and heavy and she sighed heavily.

A soft hand took hold of hers and squeezed lightly. "Jess? Jess, can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

_Lindsay? I can hear you; I just can't move. Am I in a coma? I can't hear anything; I can't be in a hospital. Softer bed than a hospital too. And that's not a hospital gown I'm wearing. Feels like a tracksuit._

"I've been here before, Jess. And Don recovered, so you have to as well."

_Don? Is he here?_ Jess reached out automatically, but her body refused to listen, her fingers contracting ever so slightly around Lindsay's hand.

"You can hear me, Jess. Come on, give me some sort of sign that you can hear me."

_Alright, Jessica Marie; you heard the woman. This is getting ridiculous._

Her hand tightened and she heard Lindsay's sharp intake of breath. "Jess?"

_Step one: complete. Now open your eyes._

Lindsay's face came into view, eyes suspiciously bright, relief written all over her face.

The lights burned and her eyelids closed again, her mind still heavy, but her body, at least, was back in her control.

"Jess?"

She felt Lindsay press two fingers against her neck, checking for a pulse. Her lungs screamed for air and she took a deep breath, feeling darkness steal over her again.

But this darkness wasn't the stifling black of unconsciousness that she had become so used to.

This darkness was the comforting blanket of sleep and was accompanied by Lindsay's voice, soothing her.

"It's okay, Jess. I'm gonna call Hawkes and then I'll get hold of Don, okay?"

_It's very okay. _Don's face seemed to swim in front of her and she could almost hear his voice.

_"__Get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."_

* * *

**AN: ****There is a reason I haven't included them realising that she's still alive: I've already written it (see my AN above). Also, I have a poll on my profile as to what other episodes I should include in this series so check it out and, as always, review please!**


End file.
